Goblick
Goblick is the Cave Goblin Complien. It belongs to the Magic and Water Elements. Appearance Goblick is a large pale pink Complien that is approximately one meter tall and 0.8 meters wide. It has two small vacant eyes, and a large mouth that stretches across their entire face with four teeth, two sharp teeth forming an underbite, and two dull teeth forming an overbite. In place of a nose is a sensory organ in the middle of its face, and it has similar organs on the sides on its head. It has two large ears, and long arms with limp fingers. A few sensory organs separate its upper body and lower body, which consists of two short stubby legs with large feet, and a long curling tail. Its most notable feature is its massive tongue, which it uses as its primary sense of feeling the world around it. Goblicks are often described as having a slightly slimy texture. Information Goblicks are Compliens found most often in the depths of caves. Due to being deprived of light, Goblicks primarily rely on touch and taste as their primary means of experiencing the world. When exposed to light, Goblicks are often very sensitive or even blinded, as their eyes are not built to experience much beyond the dark caves they live in. Due to rarely experiencing the outside world, most of their skin lacks pigmentation, essentially giving the full species complete albinism. Goblicks are most known for their massive tongue, which is primarily how they navigate caves. By producing large amounts of drool, Goblicks are able to keep their territories dampened by licking them with their tongue, which allows them to avoid repeating steps. Goblicks often recognize things based on taste, and can even tell subtle differences between different types of rocks. Goblicks will spend large amounts of time licking as many surfaces as possible to claim as much territory as their own. Goblicks will often compete with one another to decide their territories, but often the saliva of Goblicks is similar enough that they don't recognize territories that aren't their own. They primarily are able to observe their own territory by means of texture, and if they feel a surface that feels moist, but is unfamiliar in terms of taste and texture, they may try to find the Goblick that has claimed this territory and take it down. Small hoards of Goblicks may often accompany a Sloblin. Goblicks will often give new and interesting rocks to Sloblins to keep, causing Sloblins to occasionally build small "forts" out of rarer rocks. Certain Compliens may explore caves in search for Sloblin forts, in hopes of finding rare minerals. Occasionally Goblicks and Sloblins will be taken out into the surface world, where they often are of much assistance. Often, they are excellent at licking clean filthy rooms, and they are often considered very useful in restaurants for their ability to tell slight and distinct tastes. However, a few find the appearance of Goblicks unsettling, due to their massive tongues and lack of pigment, so they may be hidden from the public because of this. In their native habitat, the constant dragging of their long tongues picks up cave algae, lichen, and fungus, which they use their hands to scrape into their mouth. They also eat carrion whenever they can find it. Growth Origin Some insights on Goblick's origins. Name Goblick is derived from "goblin" and "lick." Design Goblick is inspired by goblins and the youkai akaname. Its pale pink pigment and reliance on senses other than sight is inspired by cave salamanders. Trivia *It was originally called "Gobrool," but renamed because the creator liked the name "Goblick" more. *It was created for Goblin Week 2018. Category:Compliens Category:Magic Element Category:Water Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Cave Compliens Category:Goblin Compliens Category:Pink Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Omnivorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens